


Title Of Your Sex Tape: Marvel Edition.

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty minds, Double Entendre, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: Avengers x Reader oneshots and mini fics based on innuendos and double entendres from my Tumblr requests.
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Title Of Your Sex Tape: Marvel Edition.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @every-journey-sassypants-loves 
> 
> "For the fic game would "I didn't know it would be that big" with Bucky Barnes work?? Thank you :)"

If anybody could see him now, the righteous Captain America, hiding in a woman’s closet. In his defence, he had thought you were out, not that it was a great defence. He had only wanted to use the opportunity to search your room for his Christmas present. With some of the team on missions and Clint with his family for the day, The Avengers had agreed to exchange gifts on New Years Eve instead, but he had gotten impatient. Well now he was paying for it, because when your door handle had rattled, he’d panicked and dove for cover.

Which is how he ended up here, trapped between a parka coat and something that had faux fur on it, tickling his cheek. To make matters even worse, apparently you weren’t alone.

“God, I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” You exclaimed excitedly.

“I know doll, I got back as quickly as I could.”

Steve’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He knew that voice. Bucky was in your room and it sounded like….

“Come on Barnes, give it to me.” You demanded.

“Say pretty please.” Bucky teased.

“Buckyyyy.” You whimpered.

“So needy.” His best friend chuckled.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realised what was going on in your room. You and Bucky, Bucky and you, you were going to…

There was a rustling noise and then…

“I didn’t know it would be that big.” You gasped, choking in disbelief.

“What, you were expecting it to be smaller doll? I’m offended.” Bucky scoffed smugly.

“I can’t even wrap both my hands around it. How am I supposed to fit it in my mouth?” You asked in awe.

“No, wait! Stop!” Steve yelled, tumbling out of the closet with his hand covering his eyes.

“Steve? What the hell?” You yelped.

“I’m sorry! I was looking for my present, I know I shouldn’t have been, but I didn’t know you two…” He stammered, carefully trying to blindly walk across the room.

“You were **WHAT**?” You asked indignantly.

“Are you covering your eyes in shame pal?” Bucky snorted.

“I’ll just go.” Steve whispered meekly, walking into a wall.

The back of his neck war burning and he felt a little ill about what was happening. He’d just been caught hiding in the closet while you and Bucky were, well…

“Steven Grant Rogers, you look at me right now.” You snapped at him.

He paused, afraid. Afraid of you and afraid of what he might see.

“Is it safe? Is Bucky, you know, clothed?” He croaked.

His question was met with silence.

“Guys?” He pressed.

“Steve, what do you think we were doing?” Bucky asked with barely restrained mirth.

The question made him brave a peek through his fingers before he dropped his hand and gaped at the two of you. Bucky was sprawled out across the end of your bed like a giant cat, fully clothed, and you were perched next to him holding…

“Bucky said he knew where the biggest and best burgers in the city were and promised he’d bring me back one after his mission.” You frowned, holding up the admittedly supersized burger.

“Super soldier metabolism. Gotta know where serves the biggest portions.” Bucky smirked, his eyes twinkling at the disbelief on Steve’s face.

“Ohthankgod.” Steve blurted under his breath.

From the shit-eating grin on his face, Bucky clearly knew where his mind had gone. But you were blinking innocently at him, pouting slightly at his impatient snooping.

“Doll, don’t be too hard on him. Steve just wanted to see what you got him so he could make sure the very expensive gift he got you wasn’t too extravagant, isn’t that right Stevie?” Bucky asked, throwing him a lifeline and throwing him under the bus at the same time.

It worked though, because your eyes immediately softened.

“Steve! You didn’t have to get me anything big, really. I mean I think you’ll love what I got you but it’s not a competition. I’ll love whatever you get me, because it’s from you.” You told him sweetly.

Your genuine reaction made him feel a lot less annoyed at Bucky. You were too sweet to him, of course he didn’t mind spoiling you.

“All the same, I’m sorry I tried to snoop.” He apologised.

“I forgive you, and if it makes you feel better, next year we’ll set a price limit, though I don’t know how we’ll reign Tony in. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get this gorgeous piece of meat in my mouth.” You announced, making him nearly choke on his own saliva.

“Yeah, sure. Um, bye.” He stuttered, escaping from the situation before it got any more awkward.

As soon as he closed your door behind himself he resisted the urge to bang his head against it and instead went to collect his wallet. Apparently he had some shopping to do. 

In your room Bucky was guffawing loudly, making the bed rumble.

“That was close. I can’t believe we almost got found out when we weren’t even doing anything.” Bucky snorted.

“Yeah, at least we know that if Steve finds out we’re sleeping together he’ll take it well.” You sniggered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought these might be funny. I hope you thought it was funny, I'm never quite sure about my sense of humour.


End file.
